The present invention relates generally to navigational devices, and in particular to navigational devices which are both waterproofed and ruggedized.
A natural progression in devices is to build more function or even to combine more functions into one device. In the past ten years, for example, mobile communications, personal data assistants, and portable navigational devices have become very popular. These devices have moved from desktop computers to handheld devices. Personal data assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAxe2x80x9d) are also exceedingly popular. The first PDA-type devices merely held a listing of contacts and may have had a calendar function. Now PDAs, in addition to holding contact data and a calendar, hold email. PDAs have now been provided with the capability to respond to e-mail and are linked or synchronized with a computer periodically so any e-mail answers can be ported over to a computer for sending. Calendar changes are also synchronized.
Navigational devices represent yet another technology that has boomed as of late and which is now becoming popular and affordable. Previously, navigational devices were expensive and far from portable or hand-held. Most navigational devices could only be found on ships and airplanes. Now, navigational devices are popular options in luxury cars and navigational devices have become popular with outdoors people of all types. Fisherman have them to mark out their favorite fishing holes, for example. These devices have also been combined with other devices, such as depth finders or fish finders which are popular with anglers.
Recently, PDAs and navigational devices, such as global positioning systems (xe2x80x9cGPSxe2x80x9d), have been combined. There are problems with such combined devices. For example, current combination devices which include a PDA and a GPS are confusing to use. One of the more confusing aspects is switching between the software applications needed for the GPS and the software applications needed for the PDA.
When navigational devices or PDAs were first introduced, problems associated with using these device outdoors were generally not contemplated. The cost and size of the navigational device all but prohibited one from using the navigational device outdoors. PDAs were generally used in office environments. Escaping to the outdoors generally meant leaving your PDA inside. Such devices were not waterproofed and not ruggedized.
The size reduction and lesser cost of the navigational devices and the combination navigational devices and PDAs now make outdoor use more common. As a result, the device must be ruggedized to accommodate outdoor use. The navigational device must be made waterproof as well as drop-resistant so that the device can withstand the rigors associated with such use. A device that combines uses, such as a combination PDA and navigational device, must also be made waterproof and drop-resistant. Making these devices waterproof and drop-resistant also is necessary as many users do not exercise care when handling such devices. It seems that as the cost goes down, so does the amount of care one uses in handling a device. Making such a device waterproof and drop-resistant will lessen the number of returns from users in the field. In addition, more rugged devices generally will have a market advantage. A consumer is more likely to pay a premium for a rugged, more dependable device.
The above mentioned problems of navigational devices are addressed by the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Apparatus, systems and methods are provided for portable navigation devices which incorporate triangulation positioning functionality with a dead reckoning positioning functionality such that the device can continue to provide navigation related services in xe2x80x9curban-canyonsxe2x80x9d or indoors. Further, in some embodiments, the apparatus, systems and methods integrate triangulation positioning functionality with other handheld device functionality, e.g. cell phone and/or PDA functionality, in a manner which is not cumbersome to handle or to use.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a portable, and/or handheld navigation device is provided. The navigation device includes a processor and a memory adapted to communicate with the processor. The memory is adapted to store navigation related data, the navigation related data including cartographic data including a number of locations and data indicative of thoroughfares of a plurality of types connecting certain ones of the locations. The device includes a housing having an opening. A touch panel is mounted in the opening of the housing. The touch panel and housing forming a substantially waterproof enclosure. A navigation component is located within the substantially waterproof enclosure. The electronic device may also be multi-functional and, in some embodiments, includes cell phone or PDA capabilities.
A typical touch panel, in a hand-held electronic device, has a rigid material layer and a flexible layer. The rigid material layer and flexible material layer are held together in spaced relation by a gasket of double adhesive tape. A major surface of the rigid material and a major surface of the flexible material are provided with an electrically conductive film so that when the flexible material is deflected to touch the rigid material a closed circuit indicating the location of the contact is formed.
In the invention, a mounting member circumscribes the opening in the housing. The mounting member has a pocket for holding an adhesive. The adhesive is applied about the periphery of the touch panel. In one embodiment the adhesive is a flexible adhesive. In other embodiments the adhesive is rigid. Either adhesive may be curable using an ultraviolet light. In some embodiments, the hand-held electronic device is provided with a shock absorbing member, such as a layer foam or other viscoelastic material. In still other embodiments, the device includes a backing member that fits within the housing. The backing member has a portion positioned near the layer of rigid material of the touch panel. The shock absorbing member includes a portion which is sandwiched between the backing member and the layer of rigid material of the touch panel. In some embodiments, the shock absorbing member also includes a portion which is sandwiched between the flexible member of the touch panel and the mounting member. The mounting member is molded with or integral with the housing. In still other embodiments, a fluid seal is also provided. The fluid seal can include a gasket.
Advantageously, the invention provides for a device which can now be used outdoors. Even though all uses will not be outdoors, all users will benefit by having a more dependable, rugged device. The navigational device is waterproof. The touch panel and more specifically, the rigid portion of the touch panel, typically made of glass or plastic is more drop-resistant so that the device can withstand the rigors associated with outdoor use. Since the devices are waterproof and dro-presistant, the consumer market will perceive the device as more rugged and reliable and consumers will be more likely to pay a premium for the device. The number of returns from users in the field will also be less since the device is waterproof and drop-resistant.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.